


Disillusion

by Kunfetti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: “You know,” Shiro says, breaking the silence and serenity but having a need to tell Matt how he feels, “I would have searched the entire galaxy for you. Never stopping until you were back in my arms.”





	Disillusion

His fingers trace Matt’s skin with feather light touches, watches closely as the fine hairs on his abdomen raise in response and Matt tries to catch his breath.

“S-Shiro.” Matt stammers and Shiro slowly raises his eyes, catching and locking onto auburn ones. The setting sun illuminates his golden features and Shiro feels like he’s looking upon an illusion. Matt’s face is flush and his pupils dark with lust. He doesn’t stop his motions, wanting to feel every soft inch of Matt’s body. Matt is on display before him and with the all clear for a night off, Shiro plans on dragging out every last gasp and moan.

With each exhale from Matt, Shiro is in disbelief that he’s here with him. It sometimes felt like centuries had passed between them while they were apart, Shiro fighting his war and Matt his own. Shiro will swear that everything he’s been through, was leading him to this moment. With Matt in his bed, alive and _breathing_ underneath him. He’d suffer through the never-ending battles, painful scars, and the endless fear that his heart would remain half alive just to have Matt whisper his name, to know that this was the end game. That for all his trouble, Matt is his sanctuary.

He moves carefully, his lips joining his fingers in their exploration of Matt’s body. Matt is soft against his nuzzling nose and Shiro breathes in his scent, eyes closed and committing it to memory. In the stillness of the room, he can hear Matt’s heart beat strong in his chest as Shiro’s head rises in time with his panting. It’s more proof that this is real.

“You know,” Shiro says, breaking the silence and serenity but having a _need_ to tell Matt how he feels, “I would have searched the entire galaxy for you. Never stopping until you were back in my arms.” His words ghost over Matt’s belly, but he knows Matt has heard him because his muscles jump in response. He hears Matt’s heart quicken as his fingers slowly start to drag along the nape of Shiro’s neck.

“I always knew you would.” Matt whispers back into the room and Shiro can hear the rumble of his voice echo in his chest as he slowly trails his lips along Matt’s skin.

Shiro hums back, having found a particularly sensitive spot on Matt’s hip and sucks gently, dragging out Matt’s desire as he writhes. Shiro will never tire of the way Matt moans his name like a broken prayer, or the smooth texture of his skin, or the way it tastes. If he could have any wish granted, it would be to stay in this ethereal moment they’ve created with each other, forever.

Shiro knows forever is a fool’s wish.

But it wouldn’t hurt to be a _little_ selfish.

Cautiously, he moves back up Matt’s body until he’s hovering over him, looking down into Matt’s eyes below him. Matt’s hands glide up his arms and Shiro can feel the static his touch leaves behind. They rest gently around Shiro’s neck and Matt smiles so brightly, Shiro can’t help but smile back. With little effort, Shiro moves his weight to his prosthetic, while the back of his fingertips softly caress Matt’s cheek.

Shiro is so enamored and full of love, his happiness makes him want to burst. _Matthew_ is _here_ and looking up at him like Shiro is his whole world. His hand has left Shiro’s neck to hold Shiro’s hand beside his cheek, his soft smile a permanent image in Shiro’s memory.

“Kiss me, Takashi.” He says and even if he hadn’t, his eyes did. And so, Shiro closes his eyes as he leans in, his heart beating eagerly awaiting the moment their lips meet.

Except they don’t. Shiro’s eyes snap open in confusion, his hand suddenly empty and cold and Matt is gone from underneath him. He’s no longer in his bed but in the cold damp Galra cell where he was kept as Champion.

Shiro wakes with a start, panting and sweating. His body catches up to his mind quickly and he lets out a choked sob as he bites his lip, head in his hands, fingers gripping his hair tightly. Matt was _right there_ yet Shiro woke up alone, _again._ The same nightmare plaguing his mind for months now. The same realistic dream his heart cries out for but can never find because Matt is still _missing._

He rushes out of bed and the darkness of his room, walks barefoot through the castle to the observation deck. He shivers as the cold air hits his damp skin, letting out a shaky breath. His feet guide him until he’s toe to toe with the front of the room and his breath fogs up the glass. Taking a shallow breath he rests his forehead against it.

 _I will find you,_ he promises to no one.


End file.
